The present invention relates generally to a golf club head, and more particularly to fusing structures of a ball-striking plate and a shell of the golf club head.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art golf club head 80 is formed of a shell 81 and a ball-striking plate 83 fused to an insertion slot 82 of the front face of the shell 81. In the fusing process, the shell 81 and the ball-striking plate 83 are fused together by an annular welding portion 84 formed by welding.
As shown in FIG. 2, another prior art golf club head 90 comprises a shell 91 which is provided with an arcuate opening 92 to which a ball-striking plate 93 is attached such that the outer periphery of the back of the plate 93 and the shell 91 form an annular slot 94. The welding is done along the slot 94 to fuse the shell 91 and the plate 93 together.
As shown in FIG. 3, the prior art golf club head, such as the one shown in FIG. 2, is defective in design in that the center of the plate 93 is apt to cave in elastically upon being impacted by an external force, and that the fringe of the plate 93 is elastically curved forward in opposite direction. As a result, the welding portion between the plate 93 and the shell 91 is susceptible to crack.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf club head with a ball-striking plate which is securely fused with a shell of the head.
The golf club head of the present invention comprises a metal shell and a metal ball-striking plate. The metal shell is provided in the front portion with an opening. The metal ball-striking plate is fused with the metal shell by welding such that the opening of the metal shell is capped by the ball-striking plate, and that the projected fringe of the opening is fitted into the recessed periphery of the back of the ball-striking plate.